


Nursery (Blue)

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Hospitals, Nursery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck as a newborn baby.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nursery (Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Nursery (Blue)**

* * *

_January 19, 1991_

A man in a business suit sat on one of the many chairs placed in the waiting room. Tapping his right foot over and over while holding the stuffed toy monkey in a death grip, which he bought from the hospital gift shop, he impatiently waited. He couldn't hear the noises that are coming from all around the vicinity, he was deaf to all of them except for the fast thumping of his own heartbeat and his lungs begging for more oxygen. He carefully reached for his necktie and gave it a pull, loosening it. It didn't help at all.

A few minutes ago, he was busy entertaining his wife who was in her 16th hour of labor. Offering her ice chips, which she painfully declined and telling her corny jokes from a jokes for dummies book he just read, which she annoyingly put down. Having had enough of her husband hovering over her, she sent him to the gift shop to go get an adorable stuffed companion for their forthcoming unborn child. He hesitated to leave her at first, but then his wife gave him a death stare which sent him sprinting down the hall.

Once he made it to the gift shop, he saw a collection of stuffed toy animals. He scanned them casually, not noticing anything special until his eyes were caught by small stuffed toy monkey. The said monkey wore a bowtie over his shirt and a suit jacket to come with it, he was an actual monkey in a monkey suit. The sight brought a wide smile to his face as he remembered that he and his wife often compared their child to a monkey, because of his constant swinging around in his mother's womb. He didn't need another second to think about it and immediately bought the stuffed toy monkey in a suit. As he walked languidly back to his wife's room, he couldn't help but smile softly and imagine his child soon playing with the toy monkey that he bought. He can hardly wait to give him his first ever plaything and welcome him into this world.

Once he got in his wife's room, he suddenly realized that the room was empty. Panic shot through his whole body as he commanded himself to sprint back outside and demand information on the location of his wife. Then, a voice called out his name.

"Mr. Bass!"

He whipped his whole body to the direction of the owner of the voice, which turned out to be a nurse. "Where is my wife?!"

The nurse attempted to calm him down before telling him that they had to take his wife to the operating room for an emergency C-section. He was informed by the nurse that the operation could take a while and he should patiently wait in the waiting room. He was led to one of the chairs and he slowly sat down. Feeling himself sweat with nerves he started tapping his right foot while gripping his child's toy monkey.

A nervous wreck, that is what Bartholomew Bass is.

* * *

Evelyn Bass roared a list of profanities as she felt an excessive pain in her belly caused by the most recent contraction. The doctor who was treating her told her that she needed to have an emergency C-section because the baby isn't getting enough oxygen so he needs to be born already. Evelyn started to feel tears welling up in her eyes as she begged silently to whatever higher power there is to let her child survive. The doctors and nurses moved quickly and rushed Evelyn to the operating room. As soon as she was settled, the doctor asked her to relax and started opening her up.

After an excruciatingly long hour, Evelyn finally heard the strong piercing cry of her beloved little one. Letting her happy tears fall freely, she released a breath of relief and inquired about the condition of her baby. The doctor announced that she gave birth to a healthy bouncing baby boy weighing seven pounds and nine ounces. The doctor placed the newborn baby boy on his mother's chest and let them interact for the first time. The baby boy felt his mother's warmth and stopped his crying.

As she held his little palm, Evelyn kissed her son's head, eyes, nose and finally his tiny pouting lips. Feeling complete with her son's mere existence, she whispered to him lovingly.

"You're finally here my love. My darling, Ch..." 

The monitors started beeping in a frenzy and the doctor saw that Evelyn's lips had turned alarmingly blue. The doctor shouted orders to everyone which led to one of the nurses to take the baby. She placed him in his glass bassinet and then proceeded to transport him to the nursery while the other nurses and doctors tried their best to save the new mother.

* * *

Bartholomew Bass stood beside the bed which holds his now deceased wife's body. He stared blankly at Evelyn, no emotion going through his face and his body stiff as a brick wall. He couldn't make the recent events of his life make sense. He couldn't understand. He couldn't feel anything, not even the single tear that went down on his cheek. He remained just like that, standing stoically. He wished he would just disappear.

* * *

Born on a freezing Saturday night, on the 19th of January in the year 1991.

With thick tufts of dark brown hair, squinting dark brown eyes, pouty lips and a sharp nose. He is absolutely a gorgeous baby. As he slept peacefully, he had no clue that he will never feel the warmth of his mother's embrace again. He was not aware that his father is now having suicidal thoughts.

Charles Bartholomew Bass was welcomed into the world with adoring arms. Little did he know that he will not feel that warm, loving, affection again for a long time.

And so as Chuck continued living in his dreamland, he didn't know that a stuffed toy monkey wearing a suit lay abandoned in the corner of the hospital waiting room.

* * *

A few blocks away from the hospital, two month old Blair Waldorf slumbered peacefully inside her crib in her room.


End file.
